metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous locations
This article is a list of miscellaneous locations that appear in the ''Metal Gear'' series. Bikini Atoll Bikini Atoll is an uninhabited atoll in the Micronesian Islands and is a member of the Marshall Islands. Bikini Atoll was a site of more than 20 nuclear weapons tests between 1946 and 1958, including the first test of a practical hydrogen bomb in 1954. Big Boss took part in one of these tests. Colombia Colombia is a country in South America. The San Hieronymo Peninsula, under the control of the FARC guerrilla, is located on the central Colombian coast, almost directly below Cuba. It was home to a secret Soviet Missile Base during the 60s and early 70s. The Barranquilla Coast is also located in Colombia, which is where Big Boss stationed his army, the Militaires Sans Frontieres. Galzburg Galzburg is a region in the Republic of South Africa, on the southernmost tip of the African continent. It was located 200 kilometers south of Big Boss's fortress state, Outer Heaven. Lobito Island Lobito Island is the location of a physics and chemistry laboratory, within the Moloni Republic in South Africa. Russia Russia is a transcontinental country located in northern Eurasia. Russia is notable for the amount of military weapons and vehicles it produces. In the era following World War II, Russia (as the Soviet Union), and the United States became involved in a decades-long political conflict now known as the Cold War. Creations of the Russian military include the Hind D, a very powerful gunship. Soviet Union The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR, commonly known as the Soviet Union) was a constitutionally socialist state that existed in Eurasia from 1922 to 1991. In the early 1960s, the Cold War between the USA and the Soviet Union reached a vital point following the failed Bay of Pigs Invasion, in which The Boss took part. In 1962, a U2 Spy Plane photographed a Nuclear Weapons Disposal Facility in Cuba, gaining evidence that the Soviets were in fact using it to store live missiles, sparking the fear of nuclear war. President Kennedy made a deal with Soviet Union leader Nikita Khrushchev, that in return for the US not invading Cuba, the Soviet Union would remove their missiles. In actuality, the US's part of the deal was not just to not invade, but in fact to provide the Soviet Union with scientist Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov. In 1964, in an operation known as the Virtuous Mission, Naked Snake was sent to rescue Sokolov and return him safely to the west. The operation was, in official records, a disastrous failure. However, in a follow up mission, known as Operation Snake Eater, Snake was succesful in destroying a secret nuclear weapon, being developed by the extremist GRU Colonel, Volgin. Afterwards, the Soviet Union hailed Naked Snake, now known as Big Boss, as a hero due to his fight against Volgin, given Jonathan's comments, during the San Hieronymo Takeover, to Big Boss. United States of America Alaska The northernmost state of the United States of America. The name Alaska comes from Alakshak, a word meaning peninsula in the Aleut language. The northern part of Alaska is rich in nature and inhabited by many wild animals such as caribou and grizzly bears. At the end of Operation Snake Eater, Naked Snake and Eva flew to Alaska before going to visit Langley. Solid Snake and Master Miller have both lived in Alaska, and is the location of the Fox Archipelago and Shadow Moses Island. Snake retired to Twin Lakes, Alaska after the Zanzibar Land Uprising of 1999. He also stated that he was supposed to take his dog-sled team to Anchorage for the Iditarod a day after the Shadow Moses Incident. Galena, Alaska Galena is a small town located in mainland Alaska, home to a United States military air base. During the Shadow Moses incident in 2005, two F-16s were dispatched from Galena in order to provide a diversion for Solid Snake, so he could infiltrate the facility more easily. Arlington National Cemetary, Virginia After the events of Operation Snake Eater in 1964, The Boss, despite her status as a traitor in the United States, and as a war criminal in the Soviet Union, was allowed to be buried in Arlington National cemetary, where her protégé, Naked Snake, aka Big Boss, often visited and paid his respects. Solid Snake later visited this grave a few times to pay his respects to Big Boss, and was paying his respects when called in by Roy Campbell to participate in the mission to assassinate Liquid Ocelot. Shortly after completing the mission, as well as ending the Patriots, he revisits Arlington so he can erase his genes and memes, and later has his last meeting with Big Boss, before the latter succumbs to FOXDIE. Federal Hall, NYC Federal Hall is a building in Wall Street, NYC. It is the site of President George Washington's inauguration ceremony, and a statue of him (which has since become both a landmark and an icon) stands outside to commemorate the occasion. Raiden met Rose for the first time on April 30th, 2007, on the steps of Federal Hall. Two years later to the day, Raiden fought and killed Solidus Snake at the climax of the Manhattan Incident. Portsmouth, New Hampshire After the destruction of REX by operative Solid Snake and the death of Liquid, the surviving Genome Soldiers were transferred to the Pease AFB in Portsmouth, New Hampshire, where they were imprisoned for treason. Portsmouth, New Hampshire, is also the hometown of Major Zero. See also * Operation Snake Eater * The Philosophers * Tselinoyarsk Category:Locations Category:Lists